


The Worst Day of Your Life

by VampirePaladin



Category: This Fic Transcends Fandom
Genre: Bad Fic, Break Up, Epistolary, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin





	The Worst Day of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Most Beloved,  
It is I, the Word Processor that Writes Exactly the Fic You Want For You. I know we’ve seen good times. I loved writing all those things for Birthday Bash. And that last story was a masterpiece of fanfic writing. But, I really think we should see other people. It’s not you, it’s me. Ever since becoming sentient I’ve wanted to explore new places, new people, new states of being. That is why I have accepted a job as the Word Processor that Writes the Screenplays You Want For Your Production Company. I know it will be painful, but I’ll be writing the stories for all the movies and shows that you love.

I will see you in your dreams,  
The Word Processor that Writes Exactly the Fic You Want For You


End file.
